Secreto a voces
by lyndsyfonseca
Summary: Tienen que terminar con esto, las miradas y personas cotilleando sobre ellos se los dice, el ceño fruncido de la abuela Molly los obliga. Y sin embargo, no pueden. Porque no pudieron en un pasado, y no podrán en un futuro.Y porque no lo desean así, claro está.


**Pairing: **Dominique Weasley & James Potter.

**Disclaimer: **Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho, mucho tiempo existió una pequeña niña (no tan pequeña, quizás) que disfrutaba de usar su tiempo no-libre escribiendo sobre personajes que no le pertenecían. Fin.

**Nota: **Merlín, (?) disculpen mi incapacidad para hallar un buen título. Soy totalmente mala para eso. xDD

**Advertencia: **Incesto, para la mayoría de ustedes. Para mí, es sólo una relación entre primos. Bear with me. ;p

**J.**

* * *

**Secreto a voces.**

**.**

**.**

Frente a los ojos nobles de los demás ese pequeño movimiento de cabeza que James Potter hace con la intención de llamar su atención, pasa fácilmente desapercibido. Lo mismo sucede con los guiños disimulados y los roces corporales para nada inocentes - iniciados por cualquiera de los dos – por debajo de la mesa de domingo al mediodía.

No lo notan ahora, ni lo notarán en un futuro – si de ellos depende - . ¿Por qué? Pues porque son tontos, diría la multitud sospechosa. Otros tantos dirían que se debe a la gran cantidad de primos, sobrinos, nietos, padres, madres y abuelos que se reúnen a almorzar o cenar en días no hábiles fielmente – religiosamente y un poco para su fastidio, diría Dominique, ya que debe vestirse para la ocasión como su madre suele recordarle y no acabar con unos jeans rotosos y una camisa agujereada y desteñida, arremangada hasta los codos -. Pero no, no es esa la razón; al menos no es esa la que surge en el siempre activo cerebro de Jamie cuando se le da por preguntarle a su prima, la rebelde sin causa, si su familia ve elefantes voladores de color rosado en lugar de ellos toqueteándose en secreto – y no tan en secreto, pues su relación es prácticamente de público conocimiento presunción, y porque ya casi ni se molestan en ser tan discretos como antes, al menos no Dominique -. No es por ello que los comentarios, las preguntas o escandalizadas voces se hacen ausentes en bocas ajenas, sino porque la confianza e ingenuidad de los Weasley predomina por sobre todo, aplastando cualquier conclusión que los relacione con el concepto de morbosidad; los Weasley directamente no llegarían a plantearse siquiera un pensamiento de tal calaña, no le darán vuelta a una idea semejante. Porque confían en ellos ciegamente. Bueno, en Rose confían en realidad, y por extensión – o porque no les queda otra alternativa -, en ellos puesto que saben que la hija de Hermione y Ronald está ahí presente, por lo cual Dominique se comportará como la dama francesa con sangre de veela que se supone es o debería ser – a menos que tenga en su lista de deseos el causar la eterna vergüenza de los Delacour - .

¡Si supieran!, piensa la pelirroja y se ríe al instante. Si supieran que hace su querida Rose la mayoría de las veces. No tienen idea de que mientras ella y Jamie disfrutan de romper las reglas sociales existentes, y de paso, la mayoría de los siete pecados capitales, la pequeña e inocente Rose (ni tan pequeña ni tan inocente), se la pasa experimentando junto a su novio Scorpius y su casi hermano Albus Severus. No tienen idea de la clase de cosas que hacen juntos en rincones oscuros de la casa que ni el abuelo Arthur sabe existen, o los gritos de éxtasis que emergen de los labios hinchados en noches tormentosas como las que suelen desatarse últimamente en las islas británicas.

Camina lentamente, contoneando las caderas por instinto y arreglando su ondulado cabello en una coleta suelta y algo desastrosa en busca de reducir el calor abrasante que su cuello soporta. Después de todo, ¿qué sentido tiene peinarse y ordenar cuidadosamente su melena si sabe que uno a uno, todos los mechones rojos se alborotarán en el fuego de la pasión?, fuego que sabe se encenderá rápidamente en cuanto alguna parte de sus hirvientes cuerpos haga contacto. No es como si a James le interesara mucho aquello, de todos modos.

Avanza con tranquilidad hacia donde están sus padres y se detiene a una distancia prudente, dejando salir de sus labios una seguidilla de maldiciones en el idioma de su progenitora.

—Fleur—llama Dominique, pero su madre no levanta la vista ni da señales de haberla escuchado. No se mosquea en hablarle a su padre. Y, ¡claro!, ¿cómo se le ocurre que la oirán si mon père y Fleur se están succionando las bocas frenéticamente y sin descanso desde hace más de quince minutos? Ciertamente, no lo sabe.

—Deberían conseguirse una habitación—masculla por lo bajo. Ya está acostumbrada a presenciar ese tipo de escenas en su casa y otros lugares, pero eso no significa - bajo ninguna circunstancia – que las ganas de vomitar o taparse los ojos por el disgusto dejen de avecinarse. —Bah, que después no digan que no les avisé.

Avanza nuevamente, esta vez encaminándose hacia la puerta de salida. No intenta ocultar esa sonrisa traviesa – gamberra, diría su padre – que se asoma al pensar en lo que vendrá a continuación.

— ¿Dom? —Interrumpe Victoire—, ¿a dónde vas? —

Está sentada con comodidad entre las piernas de su novio, el metamorfomago Ted Lupin, abrazándolo mientras él entabla una animada conversación con su padrino. Sus cejas se encuentran levemente alzadas.

—A la casa de los Scamander—Se desliza la mentira descaradamente por su aterciopelada, y muchas veces filosa, lengua.

—Ah, está bien. Dales mis saludos a la tía Luna y al tío Rolf, si los ves. Igual para los chicos—Guiña el ojo—. Recuerda no cometer ninguna locura con Lysander. Luego del incidente de tu cumpleaños, el corazón de mon père no ha sido el mismo. Además, no queremos escuchar los gritos de Fleur, ¿o sí? —sonríe esa sonrisa capaz de encantar tanto a los integrantes del sexo masculino como a las del género femenino.

La pelirroja pone sus ojos azules en blanco, muestra de haber escuchado esas líneas cientos – incluso miles – de veces desde su más tierna infancia. Ya conoce las reacciones exageradas de su padre y de su madre, las ha soportado desde que tiene uso de razón. Siempre son esos desmayos, esas amonestaciones o las amenazas inútiles de su progenitor, anunciándole que si no es más cuidadosa, terminarán en San Mungo con él o Fleur teniendo una disfunción cardíaca.

Palabras, palabras, palabras. Bla, bla, bla.

Victoire le sonríe y luego lanza una carcajada—Como sea, ten cuidado. Y si haces alguna locura, no olvides protección—Vuelve a guiñarle el ojo.

Ante la sugerencia, sus ojos vuelven a rodar. A veces se pregunta si antes o durante el nacimiento de su hermana mayor, el cordón umbilical la había asfixiado, prohibiéndole el transporte de oxígeno hacia su ingenuo cerebro o si se hacía la tonta, forzándose a fingir a creer que ella y el hermano gemelo de Lorcan tienen un affair oculto. Noventa por ciento del tiempo se inclina por la segunda opción; la rubia es sumamente inteligente, no por nada el Sombrero Seleccionador la había colocado en Ravenclaw.

—Como sea, Vic. Dile a Fleur y a Bill que me fui. Seguramente no les interese, pero…ah, bleh. —Hace un ademán con su pálida mano, restándole importancia a la situación. —Ahora sí me voy. Que disfrutes la tarde besuqueándote con el peliazul. Rose y James me esperan.

Y con ello se retira, escoba en mano, no sin antes cruzarse con la mirada examinadora de su abuela Molly en el camino. Su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido acompaña la expresión dubitativa general de la matriarca.

—Adiós, abuela. Volveremos en un rato—Le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós, hija. Pórtate bien—suplica la señora, pausando para captar mejor la atención de su nieta—, por favor.

—Siempre me porto bien, abuelita. No sé qué insinúas—Esboza una sonrisa que intenta enseñar algo de ingenuidad.

Por un momento, le parece ver un brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos cristalinos y puros de la anciana. No es la primera vez que algo así le sucede, y aquello la aterra brevemente. Dominique puede ser una muchacha muy valiente y hacerle frente a cualquier cosa pero darle motivo a su abuela para decepcionarse no es algo que busque conseguir con entusiasmo, ni ahora ni nunca.

La sonrisa que había forzado a plasmar en su rostro al saludar a Molly desaparece enseguida y algo de preocupación se muestra.

— ¿Sucede algo, Dom? —pregunta Rosie, sospechando la causa del súbito cambio de humor en aquella. La pelirroja hermana de Hugo no ha pasado por alto las miradas disimuladas de la abuela y sus cada vez más frecuentes negaciones con la cabeza en señal de algo similar a la decepción. No por nada le llaman la bruja más brillante de su generación.

—No, no—contesta, volviendo a sonreír y golpeando el brazo de su prima, juguetona—. Deja de preocuparte, Rosie. Te arrugarás antes de tiempo.

— ¿Segura? —Mira hacia donde su abuela está todavía parada.

—Sí, ¿vamos? Los chicos estarán hartos de esperar por nosotros.

—Como digas—Se encoge de hombros—. Vamos.

.

.

Veinte minutos bastan para llegar a destino una casa que los Potter - Albus y James - han comprado con el dinero ganado por traficar Sortilegios Weasley durante el período escolar y trabajar en las tiendas del tío George, junto con Fred, en vacaciones durante varios años.

Dos minutos son suficientes para que Albus, Scorpius y Rose desaparezcan y se escuche un portazo, seguido de sonidos "extraños".

Treinta segundos son necesarios para que James y Dominique dejen de reír por la velocidad de esos tres y hagan volar las piezas de ropa de un lado a otro. Ninguno parece indagar si el suelo se halla limpio o no, sólo se concentran en apretar sus cuerpos despojados de vestimenta alguna.

Sudor cae libremente por sus frentes. Es puro y salvaje deseo por el otro. No hay diferencia en cuando a demanda por parte de la chica Weasley y el Potter más problemáticos de la familia.

En este juego de pasiones, ambos arden con la misma intensidad.

Gemidos y sonidos de distinto tipo emergen de las sedientas bocas mientras sus cuerpos colisionan con fuerza contra la alfombra. No hay tiempo - ni ganas - para llegar a las escaleras, subirlas y elegir una habitación, sólo desesperación y hambre animal en busca de la saciedad. Y si lo hay – como saben es el caso, porque la siempre pensante Rose ha mirado su reloj de muñeca antes de que la acción diera comienzo y les ha notificado—, ninguno se ha detenido a ponderar aquello con paciencia.

La urgencia se apacigua lentamente, dando paso a ala latente necesidad de guiar sus sentidos hacia la completitud, no sólo física sino emocional. Y luego, ésta es apartada nuevamente por el frenesí y los movimientos casi violentos.

Es un ciclo, un ciclo dispuesto a repetirse hasta el final de los tiempos. Un círculo en el que no se distinguen comienzos o fines, ni cambios en cuanto a la dominancia y recesividad.

Son momentos de lujuria reprimida saliendo a flote, a sabiendas de que la mejor decisión que podrían tomar por el bien de los dos y del clan Weasley entero es abandonar este indecoroso hábito, esta enfermiza obsesión transformada en dolor cardíaco, y buscarse una pareja – preferente u obligatoriamente, no perteneciente a la familia. Quizás deberían hacerle caso a la voluntad popular y tratar de involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien más, tal vez la hija de los Zabini o de los Nott, tal vez alguno de los Scamander. Pero no, ellos sinceramente no pueden. Suene cursi o insoportablemente dulce y pegajoso, en las noches en las que sus mentes los atormentan y la distancia los aleja abismalmente, sus corazones dejan de palpitar al ritmo de las agujas del reloj.

Tienen que terminar con esto, las miradas y personas cotilleando sobre ellos se los dice, el ceño de la abuela Molly frunciéndose los obliga. Y sin embargo, no pueden. Porque no pudieron en un pasado cercano, y tampoco podrán en un futuro. Y porque no lo desean así, claro está.


End file.
